


The Hairy Monster

by elyneri



Series: Nature Calls [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyneri/pseuds/elyneri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a female out in the middle of the woods during a zombie apocalypse can be really inconvenient. A series of short one shots set between episodes Still (12) and Alone (13). I will continue to add one shots to it as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hairy Monster

            When Beth grabbed the yellow polo shirt at the golf course, it wasn’t just about the opportunity of changing into a clean shirt. It had sleeves. The cardigan was a bonus and also something she would needed as the weather got chillier.

            Back at the prison, all the girls had accepted the fact they could no longer shave their legs even with a bathroom and running water. It would be just a waste of water and supplies. Besides, they needed to wear pants. Unlike shorts, pants protected their legs from getting sunburn or scratches from branches or other possible hazard objects. They couldn’t take the chance of a scratch getting infected and wasting precious antibiotics on something that could have been easily avoided. So all the girls resign to their fate of wearing pants and their hairy legs. But there one thing their vanity wouldn’t let them compromise on: armpit hair. They wanted the freedom to be able to wear sleeveless shirts during the hot summer months and armpits were a five second shaving job when they had razors.

            A week or so after the prison had fallen, Beth felt and notice her armpit air. She became a little self-conscious about her armpits every time she raised her arms in front of Daryl. Years of media exposure of clean shaved armpits and hearing guys saying how disgusting armpit hair was on girls were hard to forget. So whenever Beth wasn’t worrying about knifing a walker in the head, she tried not to open her arms too wide or raise them too high. Beth doubted Daryl would have noticed anyways. He was always on guard for walkers and the only words that came out of his mouth was some sort of a command. But that was before the moonshine. Now they were both paying closer attention to each other. And once again, Beth became aware of that hairy monster.

             In one of the vehicles Beth and Daryl ransacked, Beth came across a hairbrush. Beth couldn’t hide her glee at this discovery. “Just a brush,” commented Daryl.

            Beth rolled her eyes. “You say that now, but it won’t be long before your hair gets long enough where it gets matted and begins sticking to your face and neck. You’ll be asking me for the brush then.”

            “No. I’ll just cut it,” replied Daryl as he moved on to the next abandon car.

Beth smiled at the image of Daryl taking his hunting knife to cut a tangle out of his hair as she sat on the hood of the car. Daryl had his back to her as he dig through the car. When Beth raised her arms, the sleeves of her yellow polo slide down her arm to her shoulder. Beth ignored it and started untangling her hair from the hair band still in her hair. She was halfway through when Daryl backed out of the car with his arms full. Her arms quickly fell to her sides when Daryl turned towards her and headed in her direction. “Somethin’ wrong?” he asked.

Beth shook her head. “My arms just got tired from trying to untangle the hairband stuck in my hair,” she lied.

Daryl set the pile of clothes he was holding next to Beth.  “Hand me your knife.”

Beth handed Daryl her knife. “Don’t cut the hairband, I need it.”

Daryl leaned over Beth. He held the hairband up between his index finger and thumb as he carefully cut it out of her hair. When he was finished, he leaned back on his heels. “Here,” said Daryl as he handed Beth her knife and hairband.

Beth smiled. “Thank you,” and slide the hairband on her wrist before putting the knife away

Daryl took a step back to dig in the pile of clothes he placed next to Beth. He pulled out a grey knitted sweater and handed it to Beth. “Don’t smell too bad. It’ll keep you warm.”

Beth grinned as she took the sweater from Daryl. “It’s perfect! Thank you, Daryl.” She didn’t waste time putting the sweater on. With the sweater on, Beth grabbed the hairbrush and started tackling the other hairy monster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who thinks about these things. XP


End file.
